


[PODFIC] The_Proof.mp4

by Voodooling



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodooling/pseuds/Voodooling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Bluandorange's fic "The_Proof.mp4"</p><p>Bucky and Natasha text on and off through-out the day. Natasha doesn't believe him when he says Steve can sing. Bucky texts her a file to prove otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The_Proof.mp4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluandorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluandorange/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The_proof.mp4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666421) by [Bluandorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluandorange/pseuds/Bluandorange). 



Download/Listen from Mediafire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/908h632294v8q75/The_Proofmp4.mp3).

Listen from Soundcloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/voodooling/the-proofmp4).

Music used: You're Gonna Miss Me by Lulu and the Lampshades

Some of the audio is taken from [this video](http://a-precis.tumblr.com/post/69756898899/my-roommate-walked-in-wearing-a-towel-and-this), which also inspired the fic.


End file.
